The present invention relates to a device for producing an electron beam according to the preamble of claim 1 and an arrangement of two such devices.
Such devices are well known and can for example be designed as a Pierce-type electron gun. Two electrodes disposed in opposition in the transverse direction of the beam generally serve as a deflection means, which can effect an electrostatic deflection of the electron beam. However, the maximum achievable deflection angles for such an electrostatic deflection are disadvantageously only in the range of about 7°. Larger deflection angles would be desirable because the structure of a corresponding device can be reduced in size.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to be able to form the beam profile of the electron beam with simple means.